


Good old days

by WahlBuilder



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: An episode from Viktor's past.





	Good old days

He was hanging from the hands supporting him. It wasn’t the most comfortable position: the hands were digging into his armpits, his knees were screaming in pain from a rough meeting with the floor. A pebble was digging into his right knee, drawing his attention like a magnet with pain that was sending shivers through him.

Blood and saliva was sliding down his chin and neck. One of his teeth at the back of his lower jaw felt loose, and another was probably chipped because his tongue was stinging like he’d cut it.

He tried to focus and tilted his pounding head up, opening his eyes. He would keep his head high on his own.

Luckily for his pounding head, the figure in front of him was blocking most of the light.

“What’s my name, you fucking dirty mole?”

His vision was swimming, but he gathered everything he had to lock his gaze with the furious eyes the colour of blood-stained sand. And smiled, even though it hurt his jaw. His bite felt wrong.

“ _Tosha_.”

Viktor didn’t feel the next punch Anton hammered at him.


End file.
